Season 2
Big Daddy 2 was the second season of the British online reality game series Big Daddy (UK.). It began on February 25, 2016 and was hosted on Facebook Messenger for 18 days, concluding on March 13, 2016 when Harriet Griffin was crowned the winner with seven votes from the evicted Sackmates. She won a custom trophy and was later awarded a winners sash and a poster featuring highlights from seasons 1-6. The format of Big Daddy 2 was different than that of the first season. In Season 2, Every day the Sackmates would compete to become the Head of Sack (HOS). The HOS would then nominate two Sack mates for eviction. The HOS and the two nominees would then compete in the Power of Veto competition along with three other randomly selected contestants. The Veto could be used to save one of the nominees from eviction, forcing the Head of Sack to nominate another sackmate. The Head of Sack could not nominate the Veto winner. If a nominee won the Power of Veto, they could save themselves, or choose to save the other nominee from eviction. The fellow contestants would then vote, and the player with the most votes would be evicted. On Finale night, a jury of ten sackmates returned to vote for who they thought should win the grand prize. * More Gameplay Orientated Game: As the result of the lack of gameplay in season one, the second season introduced a more gameplay orientated focus on more competition and strategy in likes of Survivor, this format would become the basis of Big Daddy. ** Head of Sack: For the first time, each day one Sackmate will be given the power to control nominations and nominate two Sackmates for eviction. ** Power of Veto: For the first time, each day one Sackmate will be given the power to save a nominee from eviction with the Power of Veto, in that case the Head of Sack would name a replacement nominee. ** The Jury: Unlike last season where every evictee was on the jury this season had a sequestered Jury of nine who would decide the outcome of the game. On day 9 when there were eleven players left in the game, the evictees formed the jury. The jury was bumped up to ten when Kiera returned on day 14 from Pre-Jury. * Returning Players: Former houseguests returned to play the game. * Instant Eviction: '''On day 4 after the HOS,POV and eviction the sackmates were told that somebody else was going to be evicted that night. However there was no HOS or POV competition for this round, instead everyone voted for one person that they wanted to see nominated. The two contestants with the most votes became the rounds nominees and the other contestants then voted for who they wanted to be evicted. ** '''Day 11: '''Another instant eviction took place on day 11, however unlike day fours three sackmates were nominated. '''Previously Evicted Sack mate: '''After the 6th eviction on day 7, it was revealed to the evicted sack mates that they would have a chance to come back into the game (contestants who chose to walk weren't allowed to compete). Kiera, Rosie, Lola, Benj, Asha and Liz all competed against each-other to go back into the game. Benj won the competition and reentered the game on night 7. * '''Shock Eviction: '''On day 9 a non challenge day the remaining 11 sackmates were asked to vote for who they thought would win the season and who they thought would be the next evicted. However what they didn't know was that whoever got the most votes to be next evictee would actually be evicted immediately. Benj received 5 votes and was evicted becoming the first member of the Jury. * '''CO-HOS: On day 11 it was announced that there would be two Head of sack's, both would nominate two people and those six would compete in the Veto competition. If one HOS won the Veto the other HOS would be dethroned and their nominees saved. If a nominee won the Veto the HOS that nominated them would be dethroned and both of their nominees saved. Hazel and Sophia won the HOS competitions and nominated Nia/Harriet and Alice/Katie. Sophia won the POV so Hazel was dethroned and Alice/Katie were saved. * Pandora's Box: During day 12, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened if everyone decided yes, the box either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** Pre-jury: The pre-jurors competed to return for the day in Pandora's Box. Asha won the right to return for the round when everyone chose to open it. Asha could compete in the rounds HOH and Veto competition and could also vote at the eviction. After the eviction Asha had to return to the pre-jury. * Birthday Boxes: '''The birthday box returned this season for Hazel birthday on day 12. Like Ruby she was offered the chance to win some prizes. There were 8 boxes she could pick from all containing different prizes, however one box contained a monster and if she picked that box the treat was over and she had to keep whatever she had won. Hazel won immunity for herself and a friend, she chose to give the immunity to Jude. They had to use their immunities by the final 5. Hazel used her immunity on day 13 at the final 7 and Jude never used her's. * '''Jury Re-Entry Competition: Following day 13's eviction, the five jurors competed in a competition with the chance to return to the game. Benj won re-entry for the second time in the season. It is the first season in Big Daddy history to feature two re-entry competitions (although more people returned in season 1 but through other ways) and the first season in which a HouseGuest re-entered the game twice. * Late Pre-Jury entry: '''On day 14 following the Jury buyback the now final 6 were asked to vote for one Pre-Juror to return to the game to replace Katie, who walked on day 13 after the eviction and before the jury buyback. Kiera received the most votes and returned to the game, this is the second season where the first evictee returned later on. Kiera missed a total of 12 days and 11 rounds, she holds the record for the most days/rounds missed for a returnee. Nia originally held this record with 10 missed days and 8 missed rounds. * '''Final HOS: Unlike season one where the Jury voted for who they wanted to place third, this season the final HOS had the power to decide the final evictee of the season. However unlike the US/CAN show the final HOS was only played in one part instead of 3. Voting History * Note 1: This round was a shock eviction, players were asked to predict who they thought would win the game and who they thought would be evicted next. What they didn't know was that whoever received the most votes would instantly be evicted. * Note 2: Hazel was dethroned as HOS and her nominees were saved * Note 3: Asha won the power to return for the day in Pandora's box, she was eligible to play in the HOS and POV competition and could also vote at eviction. * Note 4: Hazel and Nadia didn't vote taking the total from 4 to 2 * Note 5: Hazel used her immunity this round Trivia * Benj is the first person to make it to the finale twice. He is also the first person to lose the final vote twice. * Katie and Benj were the only players to receive the same placement as last season. * This season was the debut of 7 new sackmates. Harriet, Hazel, Kiera, Sophia, Alice, Liza & Lola. ** Out of those seven only two of them have won (Harriet Season 2, Hazel Season 23) * This is the last season that Rosie and Nia participated in. * Benj set the record for most competition wins in a season with 10. ** He also set the record for most HOS and Veto wins in a season winning 4 of each. *